


Römisch-Griechische Gruppentherapie

by werthersechter



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Crack, Gruppentherapie in der Antike, Humour, Other, Ovid Metamorphosen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die spinnen, die Römer, wusste schon Asterix. Hier ein paar Impressionen aus der Gruppentherapie der Metamorphosen von Ovid. Recht kurz, sehr viel Crack und ich werde irgendwann auch noch eine „gescheite“ Geschichte zu den Metamorphosen schreiben. Aber wie sang schon Roberto Blanco – ein bisschen Spaß muss sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Römisch-Griechische Gruppentherapie

„Herzlich willkommen zu unserer heutigen Sitzung, ich freue mich, dass Ihr alle wieder so zahlreich erschienen seid.“, flötete Minerva. 

Die Göttin lief einmal den Kreis auf und ab, der Helm auf ihrem Haupt glitzerte in der Sonne, ihren Speer hatte sie leider an der Tür abgeben müssen. Cerberus reagierte allergisch darauf, wenn sie oder einer ihrer Teilnehmer die Gruppentherapie mit Waffen beging. Völlig überzogen, wie Minerva fand. 

„Wie ich sehe haben wir eine Neue in unserer Runde. Möchtest du dich einmal kurz vorstellen, Liebes?“ In gönnerhafter Geste deutete sie nach vorne. Vor dem Stuhl saß eine attraktive junge Frau, sah man von den sechs keifenden Hunden ab, welche ihren Unterleib bildeten. 

„Hallo, mein Name ist Scylla.“ - „Hallo Scylla“, erklang es im Chor. 

„Was ist dir denn zugestoßen?“, fragte Minerva mit einem frohlocken in der Stimme. 

„Ja, also das war so: Es gibt da diesen Mann...“ - „Es ist immer ein Mann im Spiel, Schätzchen“, knurrte die Bärin zu ihrer Rechten, die ein kleines rosa Namensschildchen mit der Aufschrift „Kallisto“ an ihre pelzige Brust gepinnt hatte. Tosender Applaus von Io, die mit ihren Hufen auf den Boden stampfte. „Hört, hört.“

„Ja, ähm, also. Da gibt es diesen Mann, Glaukos, ein bildschöner Kerl, sag ich euch, und dann auch noch ein Meeresgott.“

„Oh, das war ein Fehler, Kindchen“, kommentierte Niobe, „man lässt sich nicht mit Göttern ein. Schau, was es dem armen Hyazinthus eingebracht hat. Von Göttern lässt man besser die Finger.“ Sie deutete zu Apoll, der auf einem Stuhl saß, einen Blumentopf mit einer hübschen lilafarbenen Blume fest in seinen Armen haltend. „Hey!“, begehrte dieser empört auf, „Ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt! Ich bin immer noch ganz untröstlich über seinen Verlust.“ Er drückte sich ein kleines Tränchen aus dem Auge. 

Scylla schluckte kurz, bevor sie irritiert den Kopf schüttelte. „Ähm, ja. Wo war ich? Ach ja, Glaukos. Jedenfalls war Glaukos sehr in mich verliebt, aber dieses Miststück da hinten konnte das einfach nicht ertragen!“ 

Die Angesprochene sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und schnippte aggressiv mit den Fingern in die Luft. „Was denn, du Schlampe? Jetzt siehst du wenigstens aus wie die läufige Hündin, die du bist!“ 

„So, jetzt beruhigen wir uns alle erst einmal wieder“, griff Minerva entschieden ein. „Circe, setz dich wieder hin. Wir müssen immer noch dringend an deinem Wut-Problem arbeiten, das musst du in den Griff bekommen. Die armen Schweine von letzter Woche haben immer noch unter den Folgen deines letzten Anfalles zu leiden.“ Zustimmendes Grunzen aus dem Hintergrund. „Hast du es denn mal mit Töpfern versucht? Oder Stricken? Dass soll ja sehr beruhigend wirken.“

„Ich kann dir dann nur raten, dass du nicht besser wirst, als diverse Göttinnen. Sonst wirst du am Ende noch in einen Lehmklumpen verwandelt.“ Acht haarige Spinnenbeine tippten demonstrativ auf den Marmorboden. Minerva verrollte genervt die Augen. „Sind wir IMMER noch nicht darüber hinweg, Arachne? Das hättest du dir eben vorher überlegen sollen.“

Scylla räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich zu lenken. „Jedenfalls wollte ich an diesem Morgen wieder baden gehen an meiner Lieblingsstelle im Meer. Ich ziehe also meine Kleider aus und lege sie auf einen Stein in der Bucht...“ 

„Stein? Hat jemand etwas von Stein gesagt?“ Perseus sprang auf, den blutigen, abgeschlagenen Kopf der Medusa ganz stolz in die Hand. „Also ICH habe ja die große Gorgonin besiegt und...“

„PERSEUS!“ Minervas Stimme klingt beinahe hysterisch. „Augen zu, alle miteinander. Perseus, du legst sofort den Kopf zur Seite.“ Der Krieger seufzte enttäuschte und setzte sich wieder hin. „Na schön.“ Minvera öffnete wieder vorsichtig ein Auge, nur um sicherzugehen. Ein entnervtes Stöhnen entkam ihr, als das versteinerte Heer vor dem Fenster sah. „Perseus, du musst endlich aufhören, allen deinen Kopf zeigen zu wollen. Wir wissen alle, dass du das ga~anz toll gemacht hast, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen.“ 

„Das ist ja nicht meine Schuld“, gab Perseus zerknirscht zurück. „Pff, ist es etwa meine?“, keifte das Haupt der Gorgonin. „Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, an diesen Idioten gefesselt zu sein!“

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Scylla zu. „Was geschah dann, meine Liebe?“

„Also, ich habe mich also ausgezogen und wollte wie immer im Meer baden gehen, da hat dieses miese Drecksstück doch tatsächlich das Wasser vergiftet! Seht mich doch an...“ Scylla schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Arachne tätschelte ihr mitleidig mit drei Ihrer Beine gleichzeitig den Rücken. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm, Liebes. Sie es doch mal so – mit dem Rudel da unten bist du niemals alleine! Schau dir die arme Niobe an. Die ist so einsam, dass sie vor Kummer beinahe zerflossen ist.“ 

„Ich habe immer noch mehr Kinder geboren als ihr ALLE zusammen“, keifte diese und Minerva seufzte. Manche waren eben doch unbelehrbar. „Ich denke, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Jetzt schreibt doch mal jeder auf, was er in Zukunft gedenkt, besser zu machen.“

„Besser zu machen“, antwortete traurig das Stimmchen Echos aus allen Ecken des Raumes...


End file.
